Dark Desires RPG Wiki
Welcome to the Dark Desires RPG Wiki 'Welcome to DARK DESIRES, Before you enter the room. There are a few things you need to know about the content within. There are multiple genres in the room. Normal everyday stuff, World Of Darkness (and similar related games like White Wolf), Fantasy, Science Fiction, Comics, Anime, Etc. You are NOT expected to join all the genres. Anything that you find you want to get in on (or remotely know anything about, Not everyone does) you can hop on in by creating a character. Despite the name, It is NOT always full of dark content. The room is named because there are moments of darkness, But also of light. We won't restrict you to what kind of play you want to do... But if it bothers other players we may ask you to tone it down. This room is ALL ORIGINAL type characters only. There may be other kinds of things going on in here, But we will not assign a canon (show/movie/comic/book/whatnot) to you, So please don't ask us to assign canon characters to you, It's NOT going to happen, You can still make one if someone running whichever storyline they're part of says it's fine otherwise don't assume. We expect you to have fun, But at the same time we expect you to abide by the rules. It's why we've placed them there. If you do not respect us (staff or other players) or abide by the rules you will be warned, If you go beyond warning you will be temporarily banned. If on your return you continue to act the same way then the ban will become permanent. We're here to have fun, If you ruin things you will be asked NICELY to leave, If you don't then you will be banned. Please come in, Make a friend or two. See how people write, Everyone is '''''different. Don't be shy to ask for someone to play or to make a character... Everyone's pretty good at taking up an offer or declining it if they're too busy. Have fun with us, We'd like to see you in here. ' If you wish to play in the Cross Realms Storyline please speak to Dev and Griz. Rules of the Room: 1) Absolutely NO Godmoding. You do, It's GOODBYE to you. Yes that's ban worthy! EXAMPLES OF GOMODING: - Character is ALL POWERFULL and UNSTOPABLE, Can kill anyone and do anything. - Saying another character is where it wouldn't be (unless it's your C, An NPC OR you have the other C's mun's permission). - Auto-Killing someone else's C (unless it's your own, It's an NPC or you have permission) - Calling damage to another player's character. It doesn't matter what genre you're playing in. Unless it's an NPC, Play fair. - Having your character know something they shouldn't (This is SPECIFIC to feelings, Secrets, Things that go on behind closed doors. If YOU wouldn't know it, They wouldn't either unless told.). - Stating a status in your tag (Married, Dating, Engaged) without specific PERMISSION from the other mun is highly frowned on. 2) Absolutely NO graphic nudity in the pictures of ANY kind (if something is covering them examples: Blankets, Other things or arms, We'll make an understanding, If the parts are showing, Then not a chance). You disobey this and it's banning and a report to the admins of the site. (This rule is in place for possible children 'seeing' the window for whatever reason). This rule is EXEMPT from 10PM-7AM Western Standard Time (Washington State Time). 3) You are WARNED that the room may contain adult content (Sex -- Concenting, Rape). Violence (Murder, Abuse). Mature Language.). You are warned here, Because it can happen in room and people may forget to warn for it. 4) Be MATURE, We're all adults here. If you want to cause a bit of violence that involves more then one character that you personally don't play. ASK OOCly or on messengers if it's ok to include the other mun's characters or not. Not everyone is always game fot it. DO NOT argue for abosolutely no reason. If you have issues with someone, Take it to messengers or PMs. 5) Use your IMAGINATION. It's why you have it. If you have half an idea, Run it past the other muns in the SL you're playing in. They just might have something to add to the idea to make it that much more fantastic. 6) There is NO avatar restrictions, The only thing we ask is that you try to avoid using the same pictures. There's a whole world of images out there that you can use. Don't copy someone else's picture, Use the same person just a different picture.'' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Law Enforcement